


Visions of a Not-So-Bright Future

by TheKnightOfHeart



Series: Fixing a Broken Heart [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love It Just Looks Like That, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07, Protective Krolia (Voltron), Quantum Abyss Future Visions, Sad Keith (Voltron), Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, just not in this particular fic, krolia is ready to kill a bitch and unfortunately that bitch is lance, sorry but there's gotta be some Tension before the fluff, technically I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightOfHeart/pseuds/TheKnightOfHeart
Summary: Krolia narrows her eyes in warning, and Lance bows his head. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap,” he apologizes, sounding sincere. “I just… Ineedto know what’s wrong.”He looks back up at her, and she can see the guilt on his face. She glares at him for a while longer, trying to find any sort of fault in his mask, but his expression looks genuine. From what she knows of the Red Paladin, he can’t help but wear his heart on his sleeve. If that is true, then what she was seeing was what he was truly feeling.However, Krolia can’t forgive him for a deed he has yet to do. Maybe it’s immature, but she growls, “I know you will hurt my son because I have seen it happen. You will not be able to prevent it. None of us will. But you should not come near me again. Your position as a Paladin of Voltron will not always be enough to protect you.”





	Visions of a Not-So-Bright Future

As an agent of the Blade of Marmora, Krolia knows how to observe things from a distance and gather data. She knows when to interrogate and when to just let things play out from a distance, and she’d like to think after two years spent with him, she can apply the same rules to her own son, Keith.

She knows already that being injured is rough on her son. Like her, he has trouble staying still and allowing his body time to heal, especially when there’s a long to-do list that needs to be addressed. But overnight, his mood seemed to have gotten worse. He hasn’t been sleeping or eating as much as he should, and she thinks it has to do with the sudden coldness between him and the Blue-turned-Red Paladin, Lance.

Krolia _also_ knows that their relationship is very complicated. The Abyss showed them flashbacks of both of their lives, and Krolia got to know Team Voltron through Keith’s eyes before he even began opening up to her and telling her more about their wacky adventures. And Krolia would have to be blind to not see the love Keith has for his right-hand-man.

But it’s not that simple. Krolia knows this because of some of the glimpses of the future they both had while on their journey. They ranged from important and heart wrenching, like Keith fighting Shiro’s clone, to small and insequencial, like a slightly older Krolia watching a sunset over a large body of water with a wistful smile, wearing dress clothing and glancing back at a two-story house bursting with light and laughter.

The flash-forward in question, though, falls into the former category. It’s maybe not as life-threatening as Keith’s fight with Shiro, but it’s still arguably important.

It will start with Keith and Kosmo walking through the Garrison on a rare, cloudy day. Kosmo will be bounding around excitedly and sniffing everything and everything, like usual, but Keith will be frowning deeply and staring at nothing in particular like he was deep in thought. Kosmo will get thoroughly distracted by the side of a building, and Keith will walk right past him without seeming to realize it, rounding the corner of the building. He’ll freeze in place, every muscle in his body locking up as a look of shock appears on his face. There, standing under a tree barely an inch apart, will be Lance and the Altean princess.

Keith will be helpless to watch as the princess leans forward and press a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance will kiss back after a moment’s surprise, and Keith will only be able to move again when they break apart, and Kosmo, who has suddenly reappeared at his side, barks loudly. All parties will jump in surprise, and when Keith’s eyes lock with his fellow Paladin’s, he’ll finally be able to turn and run as fast as he can in the opposite direction. And Krolia doesn’t even need to see his face as he runs to know that her son will be devastated.

After the vision, they’d been frozen still for several moments. Then, all at once, Keith got up and ran out of their camp. Krolia didn’t hesitate to go after him, and when she’d found him, she’d held him tight and stroked the back of his head while he’d sobbed into her armor. She didn’t even bother asking if he was okay. She already knew the answer.

It seemed that after that moment, her son had hardened his heart. He didn’t talk about the team unless pressed, and even then, he pointedly avoided the topic of Lance or the Altean princess. Krolia tried to get him to talk about it, but he avoided the topic every time or yelled at her to drop it. Fearing for their already fragile relationship, she’d foolishly stopped talking about it.

But again, Krolia isn’t blind, nor is she stupid. She can spot the difference between Keith and Lance’s relationship right away. She tries to remain neutral for professional reasons, but she knows that _Lance_ knows she doesn’t like him. He probably chalks it up to her just not liking his jokes or attempts to lighten the mood, but Krolia and Keith both know its for the heartbreak he will cause her son very, very soon.

However, their strained relationship seems to only get worse when Team Voltron wakes up after the battle for Earth and finally begins to recuperate. Krolia would almost think that the vision had already happened if it weren’t for the fact that the Paladins hadn’t been given the special uniforms Keith, Lance, and Allura had been wearing in the vision and the skies showed no signs of being even remotely cloudy.

Something else has happened, Krolia decides. Not necessarily as major as the vision showed, but there’s thinly-veiled bitterness between Keith and Lance now. They’re able to work as a team - Krolia doubts they’d be able to form Voltron, however - and no one really seems any the wiser. She catches Shiro and Shiro’s fiancee, Adam, throwing Keith some concerned looks every once in a while and the other Paladins looking between the two of them, confused, but no one brings it up. Strangely enough, though, she finds Lance’s favorite jacket folded neatly under Keith’s pillow when she goes inside to look for him.

Almost a week passes, and one evening, while walking back to her room after dinner, someone approaches her.

“Hey!” Lance calls, jogging over to her. Krolia just barely manages to keep from curling her lip at him. He looks nervous. Good. “Sorry to bother you, Miss, uh… Miss Krolia? But I need to talk to you about something.”

“Krolia is fine,” she says coldly, not breaking her stride. It’s only because of his long legs that Lance is able to keep up. “What do you need? I’m busy.”

“I’ll make it quick,” Lance assures, but he doesn’t speak right away. When Krolia looks over at him, impatient, she finds him biting his lip and looking lost for words. “Do you know why Keith is so mad at me?” he blurts out a second later.

Krolia’s eyes narrow. “Why do you care?”

To his credit, Lance doesn’t cower. If anything, he actually flares up a little bit. Still, his voice is polite and neutral when he speaks. “I used to be his friend, and now, ever since he’s gotten back, I’m apparently not worth the time of day. I deserve to know why, and if Keith won’t talk to me and the rest of the team doesn’t know what’s up, you’re basically my last hope.”

At Krolia’s silence, he tacks on, “Please, ma’am. I can’t fix whatever’s wrong unless I know what the problem is.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong _yet_,” Krolia growled, pausing in place and towering over Lance. “But you will. And I hope you have enough common sense to not try approaching me again when you do.”

Lance looks confused, and she begins to walk away. Before she can make it very far, though, he’s suddenly walking alongside her again. “How can you know that?” he asks. “I mean, sure, everybody makes mistakes, but I would never knowingly hurt Keith. I... I care about him. A _lot_.”

Krolia stops again and scowls, an expression that looks almost identical to her son’s even though they only reunited two years ago. “I’m sure you do. But you will hurt him anyways.”

“What do you mean?” Lance pesters, beginning to sound frustrated. “And how would _you_ know what I would or wouldn’t do? You’ve never even bothered to get to know me!”

Krolia narrows her eyes in warning, and Lance bows his head. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap,” he apologizes, sounding sincere. “I just… I _need_ to know what’s wrong.”

He looks back up at her, and she can see the guilt on his face. She glares at him for a while longer, trying to find any sort of fault in his mask, but his expression looks genuine. From what she knows of the Red Paladin, he can’t help but wear his heart on his sleeve. If that is true, then what she was seeing was what he was truly feeling.

However, Krolia can’t forgive him for a deed he has yet to do. Maybe it’s immature, but she growls, “I know you will hurt my son because I have seen it happen. You will not be able to prevent it. None of us will. But you should not come near me again. Your position as a Paladin of Voltron will not always be enough to protect you.”

She walks away quickly, and this time, Lance has the common sense to not follow her. When she wakes up the next morning to go on a quick run, she notices the clouds gathering in the distance and feels her bitterness towards the blue-eyed Paladin increase.

**Author's Note:**

> it hurts me to make ANYONE mad at lance, least of all his eventual mother-in-law, but it's gotta be done. we gotta ex**B**lain why keith was such a rude bitch to lance when he comes back and what better way to do that with Love Triangle Angst (TM). i love and respect allurance, but s8 hamfisted it so bad that canon-compliant allurance is ruined for me. :( also, i've just always been a klance bitch
> 
> there will probably be more to this series!! but i'll be posting it as seperate fics just because idk how/when i'll end it. i have literally no idea what i'm doing tbh i'm just heavily modifying the canon of the last few seasons because i don't wanna accept that s8 exists and killed off allura and made lance sad forever and a farmer and shit like that
> 
> i didn't edit this, so please tell me if you see any glaring issues. kudos/comments/etc. are very much appreciated. love you all!!! uwu


End file.
